24fandomcom-20200223-history
Chase Edmunds
Chase Edmunds worked undercover for CTU Washington and was later a field agent and Jack Bauer's partner at CTU Los Angeles. Background Edmunds was a police officer with the Metropolitan Police Department of the District of Columbia's Emergency Response Team before joining CTU Washington. During the event of 24: The Game, Chase is undercover working for D.C. C.T.U. prior to being transferred to CTU Los Angeles as a field agent under Jack Bauer. He has won honors in the MPDC SWAT Competition Tactical Shooting events and commendations in weapons knowledge and field reconnaissance. He is also a graduate of the Special Forces Operations Training Course. Three months before Day 3, Edmunds started dating Kimberly Bauer. Edmunds also discovered that he had an illegitimate daughter, Angela, who he took care of. ]] 24: The Game In 24: The Game, Chase Edmunds was working undercover with terrorists Carr and Tarket for CTU Washington for a year and a half. It is speculated that his assignment started sometime during Season 2. During the game's event, Chase got fed up about the low-level courier jobs he was stuck doing for Tarket. This made Carr open up the agent giving him information about the assassination of Vice-President Jim Prescott. A local henchman named Robert Daniels was going to carry out the deed in Los Angeles. As Chase relays the information to fellow D.C. C.T.U. agent Chloe O'Brian and CTU Los Angeles, Tarket and Carr caught on that Chase was a federal agent since he was calling from a land-line in a decommissioned bunker. Chase locks down the base and takes out the terrorists to maintain his cover. Shortly after evacuating the bunker, Chase goes rogue and heads to an airport in order to continue his assignment. Shortly after arriving in Los Angeles, Chase was given a phone call by Joseph Sin-Chung to evacuate him, former CTU operative Peter Madsen, and a hostage from CTU Los Angeles. The hostage turned out to be none other than Kim Bauer. Being pressured by Madsen, Chase managed to evade pursuing L.A.P.D. Madsen had Chase take them to Argyle Avenue where a car (presumably stolen) was waiting for them. They arrived at Argyle Avenue and swapped cars, and headed to an abandoned factory in Burbank. While Madsen argues with Jack Bauer, it is hinted that Chase started to show some interest in Kim "One of my men has taken a shining to her." While Jack was busy with finding his own way to locate his daughter, the base was under attack by a rival terrorist group headed by Sid Wilson, whose leader was shot by Madsen during the CTU raid. Chase, Madsen, and a handful of their men took out the attackers, but at the expense of damaging a critical synchronizer device. Madsen takes Chase to NJH Science Technology and had the undercover agent infiltrate it in order to retrieve the device. Chase succeeded, but was held up by two guards. Madsen shows up and kills the guards. As Madsen and Chase evacuate, Chase asked Madsen what their plan was, and Madsen stated that L.A. will fall via artificial earthquakes. After returning to the base, a nearby guard decides to use the restroom, and Chase used the opportunity to have Kim warn C.T.U. for a very limited time. During the ordeal, Jack will have tracked Kim in Burbank. As Jack meets up with Kim by a furnace building, Chase meets up with his soon-to-be partner and was told by Jack that he'll need to stay undercover in order to grab a hard-drive containing data about all undercover C.T.U. agents. Chase obeys the order to stay behind while Jack and Kim escape. Chase eventually overhears about a hidden boss during a conversation between Sin-Chung and Madsen, not knowing it would be later referenced that Max had a hand in the events. He was eventually called by Madsen to pick him up in the wrecked city of L.A. The call shows the beginning of how Chase knew about Kate Warner during Season 3. Chase was forced to maintain his cover by making convincing shots that Jack was his enemy. As Madsen evacuates with Kate, Chase was given the order to kill Jack. Jack and Chase have a small stand-off, with Chase telling Jack that he couldn't save Kate without blowing his cover. Jack told Chase that he did the right thing. Chase gives a genuine radio transmission that he killed Jack Bauer. Chase was told to head to a new address and meet Madsen at that location. Chase drove off to the new address, which was an old train yard. Jack hid himself while Chase showed Madsen Bauer's dogtags. Jack and Chase infiltrate one of the buildings in order to recover the C.T.U. hard-drive. Jack stayed inside an elevator to stay hidden from the guards while Chase stalked one of Sin-Chung's hackers and killed him to take his key-card. Chase covertly hands Jack the key-card and heads over to the security room to disable the cameras. Upon completing his task, Jack moves in to recover the hard-drive. Unfortunately, the removal of the hard-drive triggered the alarms. Jack and Chase were forced to blast their way out. Jack gives the hard-drive to Chase and tells him to bring it back to C.T.U. Chase second-guessed himself, but followed the order willingly while Jack tries to find Kate. Jack eventually found Kate, but had to blow her off in order to save Chase from a sniper. Jack kills the sniper and provides cover-fire for Chase. Chase eventually enters a car and heads on a long drive back to C.T.U. As Chase drove away, Joseph Sin-Chung was in pursuit and eventually had Chase drive off the road. Chase was seriously injured and evacuated the wrecked car while Sin-Chung's men try to kill him. Chase calls C.T.U. and was guided by Michelle Dessler to head to an old saw mill to find first-aid. Using stealth, Chase silently kills the isolated guards and eventually finds the saw mill. After patching up, Chase wins an all-out firefight with Sin-Chung and his men. Chase recovers a message on Sin-Chung's cell phone to send a driver over to the desert to pick up some important cargo. Chase heads back to C.T.U. As Chase arrives, he is confronted by an irritated Ryan Chappelle knowing that Chase went rogue. Jack intervenes telling Chappelle that Chase knows how Madsen's side works and that his efforts to return the database to CTU have to count for something. Chappelle reluctantly complies but tells Jack that he wants Chase on a plane back to D.C. after the ordeal is over. Chase thanks Jack, and was told by his mentor that he's a good agent. Chase goes undercover again posing as the requested truck driver. Chase covertly calls Jack on his cell phone in order to have CTU track him. Jack trails the truck to Fort Lesker and eventually sneaks on board in the cargo portion of the truck. Chase covertly hands Jack a radio. While Jack enters a locker room to get information, Chase entires one of the loading areas. Chase was given an order by Jack to head to the main control room to lock down the base even if it meant that Chase had to blow his cover. Chase blasted his way into the control room. Chase held up a low-ranking henchman to start the lock-down, but was greeted with another alarm. Chase knocks the guard out. Chase was given the order for the consoles to deactivate: Yellow, Blue, Green, Red. Chase succeeds, but tells Jack to evacuate the base since there is only one way out for him. Jack goes out of his way to regroup with his partner. Jack and Chase blast their way out of Fort Lesker and evacuate in a helicopter. The two land in the L.A. docks. With support from C.T.U. S.W.A.T. teams, Jack and Chase sweep the docks to find the cargo shipments and Madsen. Jack eventually gives the order for Chase to stay with the tactical teams while Jack looks for Madsen. While a wounded Jack chases Madsen, Chase finishes the task and ends up hitching a ride in Tony Almeida's chopper. Tony debriefs Chase on the recently acquired info about Max. After Jack kills Madsen, he is pinned down by Madsen's remaining henchmen. A C.T.U. chopper comes by with Chase shooting the gunmen. The three C.T.U. agents head to Max's Yacht, with Tony and Chase debriefing Jack about Max. It also turned out that Kate was on the yacht as well. Before boarding the ship, Chase obliterates the defending guards with a mounted machine gun. The recently cleared deck allowed Jack to abseil to the ship while Chase covers Jack from any possible gunmen. Jack blasts his way through any surviving gunmen and eventually gets in a stand-off with Max. Jack succeeds in shooting Max three times, at the expense of taking a second gunshot. Everything was over for now, with a deteriorating Jack losing consciousness. Chase helps Jack to the helicopter telling Tony that they need to get Jack to a hospital. Tony acknowledges it and lets Chase fly the chopper to a nearby hospital while Tony stays with Kate on the yacht. Day Three Edmunds was Jack Bauer's partner at the beginning of Day 3 and helped to find the Cordilla Virus. During the day, Bauer discovered that Edmunds was dating his daughter. Although he originally treated Edmunds badly because of this, he later came to terms with the fact. Edmunds was held by the Salazars during the day and was tortured for information about CTU's tactical deployments. During the torture, he was shot in the hand. in jail.]] Later in the day, Edmunds discovered the last vial of the Cordilla Virus and was forced to strap it to himself to stop it from being released. Bauer was unable to get the virus off him and was forced to chop off Edmund's hand using an axe in order to relocate the virus to a sealed environment. Chase was taken to St. Thomas Hospital to have his hand reattached. When Kim arrived at the hospital and asked about Chase, Jack told her that the doctors were very optimistic and that Chase had been taken into surgery quickly. After Day 3 Chase left CTU to live with Kim Bauer and raise his daughter with her. He then worked for a private security firm. Chase and Kim split up after Kim heard that Jack died. Memorable Quotes * "Today's not the day to prove you're all right, Jack." - Chase Edmunds * "You're right Ryan! And after you shoot Jack down, you can personally explain that to the president!" - Chase Edmunds * "I didn't ask for your opinion." - Ryan Chappelle * "Well I just gave it to you." - Chase Edmunds * "Do it, Jack." - Chase Edmunds * "Jack, are you alright, I mean, you look like hell." - Chase Edmunds * "Chase, you're a good kid, but don't you ever again walk into my office and talk to me like that, never!" - Jack Bauer Background Information and Notes * Chase Edmunds in Season 3 is one of only two characters in 24 to appear in every episode of their only season; Teri Bauer in Season 1 is the other. Appearances After Day 2 * The Game * Midnight Sun * Stories Day 3 Edmunds, Chase Edmunds, Chase Edmunds, Chase Edmunds, Chase